1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal fixture employed for jointing wooden members, such as a pillar and a joist or girder in a wooden construction or building. More particularly, It relates to a jointing metal fixture for a construction or building for facilitating the attachment of a design bracket.
2. Explanation of Related Art
Heretofore, a variety of working methods are known in connections and joints in wooden framework constructions. Besides, since the connections and joints are worked on the site of construction, the term off construction tends to be prolonged.
Recently, a wooden framework construction method has come to be used which consists in standardizing the wooden members and the jointing structures and working the connections or joints in a concentrated manner in a plant, with the thus worked wooden members being jointed together on the site of construction using jointing metal fixtures.
The present inventor has made various improvements for raising the operating efficiency in the wooden framework construction on the construction site with the aid of the jointing metal fixtures, and has proposed a new jointing metal fixture in, for example, JP Patent Kokai-Publication No. 59-217850 (1984) and JP Utility Model Kokai-Publication NO. 1-177303 (1989).
However, with the wooden framework construction with the aid of the jointing metal fixtures, there is raised a problem that interstices are inevitably exposed in the jointing portions between the wooden members to detract from the appearance of the wooden construction.
for solving such problem, the present inventor has proposed in JP Utility Model Kokai-Publication No. 4-11811 (1992) a jointing metal fixture for a construction in which the jointing portions are covered up with a design bracket.
The jointing metal fixture is exceedingly superior to the conventional jointing metal fixture since it is possible with the jointing metal fixture to cover up the interstices at the jointing portions of the wooden members with the design bracket in a simple manner.
However, it is necessary with the jointing meal fixture as proposed in the JP Utility Model Kokai-Publication NO. 1-11811 (1992) to secure a nut to be attached to a bolt for supporting the design bracket in a narrow space between lateral extensions of a main member such as by welding.
Thus there is a room for improvement from the standpoint of preventing the operation of fixation from being complicated and lowered in efficiency.
The present inventor has conducted further researches for obviating the inconveniences.
3. Object of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these inconveniences and to provide a jointing metal fixture whereby the jointing of the wooden members may be carried out by a simplified operation on the construction site, the jointing potions of the wooden members may be covered easily and the supporting member necessary for covering the jointed portions may be dismounted easily to permit the construction works in a simple manner.